Leeky of Mirkwood
by Peanutbutter6262626262
Summary: After the death of Kili, Legolas is left to raise Leeky alone. Leeky grows up under the cars of Legolas and Thradnduil. But as change comes, Leeky struggles to find his identity, he doesn't know if he's and elf or a dwarf. Or something completely different,


**Welcome back to th eLeeky-verse! This chapter is written by Peanut.**

BOOK TWO

Thranduil had summoned me. What did this mean? What did ada's ada want? He hates me because I'm half dwarf. It's not my fault. I climbed the steps up to his office where he was waiting for me. As I came to the door i halted, took a deep breath and turned the door handle.

Thranduil was busy playing 'just dance 3' on the wii. As soon as I came in he stopped, I killed the groove.

"Oh Leeky... you're early." he stuttered running to his wardrobe to change from his pink tracksuit he wore when doing indoor workouts. It was juicy obviously. As he took out his silver robe, I stared enviously at my grandfather's body. It was amazing. Such an ass did not deserve such an ass.

"I.. didn't want to keep you waiting.." i stammered, holding back my ass-enduced rage.

"Well a little notice would have been nice... OH NO I DIDN'T PAUSE GAME!"

"He ran from his wardrobe, his sweater hanging from his bare, ripped chest. This man was beautiful.

"Ugh.. noooo look at all the points I've lost! My stats on 'California Girls' has gone down! They need to go up if I'm to defeat god dame Celeborn!"

He retured to his wardrobe and began to remove his clothes, while hating on Celeborn because he had won a tournament against Thranduil at his own birthday party.

"... He acts like he's so perfect but we all know him and Galadriel smoke mallorn leaves on the weekend, and his robes are so tacky but Elrond still kisses his ass. Ooh I should wear this one instead!"

He selected a bronze robe and slipped it over his head. He then went off to fix his make up in the bathroom. I heard him open up youtube on his iPhone and begin to watch acacia videos. I was left waiting alone, sitting on a velvet seat in his office. Ada said I'd only have to be here for ten minutes then I could leave. It's been almost half an hour.

At long last, Thranduil came out looking amazing, to my annoyance.

"So. Take a seat Leeky." he said coldly.

I stared at him from my seat.

"Very good." he glided to his desk and sat down sighing while rubbing his forehead. He opened up his macbook an turned it on.

"So... Legolas has told me that you've been noticing changes in yourself."

My face went red and I stiffened in my seat. Why would Ada tell _him _that?! That was strictly confidential.

"I... uh... ye-yeah."

Thranduil typed quickly on his laptop then turned it to me. He was showing me a diagram of a young male elf.

"See, we're worried something's gone wrong. You're not turning out right."

I gulped.

"Probably because my other ada was dwarf."

"HE'S NOT YOUR OTHER ADA! " Thranduil yelled suddenly.

"But no, there have been other mixes like you, and they came out fine. But you..."

"... you have chicken legs."

I was ashamed. I looked down at my legs. They were long and spindly with hoops circling them all the way up to the stop. My feet had turned to little yellow claws with talons to match.

"It'll go away." I stumbled.

"No.. There was another before like you... a skin changer."

"A what?"

I couldn't be. Like Beorn? Beorn was a bear and a man. Was I going to be a man bear too?! It took me long before I realised my certain fate. I was to be a chicken.

The walls tumbled down and the ceiling crashed. The world melted all meaning away and left behind only a pitiful existence that was me. Everything I saw that was bright, turned dark. My stomach dropped and my brain exploded. And I sat still in my grandfather's company, hardly shaking.

"I'm to be a chicken forever then?" I chocked back my tears of disappointment.

Thranduil once again turned the laptop screen to me. This time there was a small video on show.

It played.

A bunch of young human children, around my age, were playing. Suddenly, Beorn came into the scene. Words dropped, in blue print, from the top of the screen they read : "So you're a skin changer eh?"

The children nodded.

An ugly peasant child came on.

"I'm a wolf!"

Another

"I'm a bear!"

Yet Another, this one was mopey and sad.

"I'm a marmot. What the hell kind of animal is a marmot?"

I felt for this child.

"I'm a chicken. Don't worry." I mouthed at the screen, tears brimming in my eyes.

The other children mocked him until Beorn told them to stop.

"Every skin changer is important. If you need help search for the forum at "www. skin changers for change/marmots matter. mdlerth. com"

The video ended with the children singing a song about how they are beautiful. Then Christina Aguilera stormed in and began yelling about copyright infringement.

It was glorious.

After some chatting with Thrandiul about Christina's amazing voice I left. As soon I got to my room I ran to my bed and started to cry. I was like the marmot. The goddamn marmot child. I had no use. No ferocity. My legs were that of a chicken. The video said that any early parts, such as legs, would soon fade until you could control your skins.

"Chicken." I said softly.

"Chicken." I repeated, louder this time.

"CHICKEN." I yelled at last.

"CHICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN!" I began to roar, jumping off my bed and running around it.

I went on and on like this until a knock came on the door. I was in a blind rage.

"CHICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN!' I screamed as I swung open the door.

"CHICKEN!" I cried loudest into Ada's face.

"CHICK-" Ada hushed me mmid sentence and hugged me.

Legolas never hugged me. It wasn't his thing. I let Ada hold me as I sobbed the word "chicken." into his chest repetitively.

After a while he let go and looked at my face. My horrible chicken face, with small beak growing around my mouth. He skimmed his finger along my jawline.

"Even though you have hair like mine, you have your father's face." He chuckled, smiling down at me.

"Tell me about my other Ada." I said bravely. I had never dared ask about him, the most I had ever heard was that his name was Kili and that he was a dwarf. Anytime I had ever mentioned his name, Legolas would begin to close up and change the subject or leave the room.

Ada sat me down on the bed and took hide place beside me.

"Your other Ada was the bravest, most reckless dwarf there ever was." he began.

"He was a nephew of the great Thorin Oakenshield., second heir to the line of Durin."

I was amazed, I was royalty on both sides!

"We had spent months together before it appeared he would have to leave on a quest, to reclaim Erebor. We said our goodbyes and he left the next day. I returned to Mirkwood and spent months broken hearted over him. Until one day, he returned. Him and the company he was with. He was pregnant with you. I had never been so happy in my life." By now tears were spilling down Legolas' cheeks but he carried on.

"We had you right here, in this palace." he recounted smiling, but his smile faded.

"Then came the Battle of the Five Armies. I brought you to battle in my quiver. That was the day Kili died. The last thing he asked had ever sad was to see you. You made his last moments the most proud and happy moments. His body was crushed but he smiled to see your face. You're the reason I'm still smiling, Leeky. You make me the most proud Ada ever and the fact that you're a chicken within makes me smile even more. You go be who you were born to be. You were born to be Leeky, Leeky the chicken boy."

* * *

><p><strong>wtf did I just write. <strong>

**-Peanut**

**Please leave a review and check out fic number 1, you don't need to since I basically wrote what happened up there ^ but it's only like four chapters long so...****  
><strong>


End file.
